1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure reservoir having at least one pressure chamber that is formed between two opposed, movable boundary surfaces, each of which includes a spring cover, a diaphragm spring, and at least one free-standing boundary surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic pressure reservoir of this general type is known from International Published Application No. WO 2007/000128 A1. That publication discloses a spring-pressurized reservoir in which two diaphragm springs are clamped between two housing covers that are screwed to control plates.
A disadvantage of a hydraulic pressure reservoir in accordance with the existing art is the comparatively complex screwed connection, which in addition must be able to withstand very high tensile forces acting on the screws.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a hydraulic pressure reservoir of the above-indicated type that is simpler and less expensive to produce.